


ours and ours alone

by warpedtour08



Category: Cobra Starship, Midtown (Band), The Academy Is...
Genre: Cuddling, Dressing Room, Fluff, M/M, Tour Bus, after the last midtown show, on tour, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedtour08/pseuds/warpedtour08
Summary: william sings gabe a lullaby
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	ours and ours alone

While the opening band was playing, I was in the dressing room. I wasn't getting ready for the show or paying attention to the openers; I was simply singing. Not to warm up, but for Gabe. He'd had a rough couple of months after Midtown broke up, so I brought him on tour with us. Sharing a bunk in the tour bus gets pretty damn intimate, so it's not shocking that we managed to fall in love.

His head was in my lap, and I was combing my fingers through his hair. I sang, hardly audibly, After The Last Midtown Show to him. It's not what you would call a happy song, but it's soft and melodic like a lullabye, and I wrote it about him. He's so cute when he's sleepy.

After a few minutes, he was out. I realized the openers were almost done, and I was gonna have to go out on stage soon. 'How the hell am I supposed to get out of here without waking him up??'

I carefully got out from underneath him. Realizing he might get cold without me there, especially in that tacky neon t-shirt, I took off my flannel and draped it across him. 'It isn't much, but it'll just have to do for now.'

-

After the set ended, I came back to get him. He was curled up asleep on the couch, clutching my flannel to his chest like a toddler holds a stuffed animal. 'I don't want to wake him up.'

I did anyway, and we went back to the bus. Exhausted after the show, we crawled into my bunk together, falling asleep holding each other, like the world was ending. Maybe it was, but it wouldn't have mattered; he was in my arms.


End file.
